Perks
Overveiw Perks are specail items used in-game to add certain qualitys to the player using it. The max perks allowed to use at once is 3 unless using the specialist strike package. Perks are even featured in zombies. They can save your life in battle and keep the players in a stealth-like mode if needed. The Perks pages and quick summeries are listed below. Perks Zombies *Juggernog- Gives the player a large health boost. Costs $2500 *PhD Flopper- Causes no falling damage and no explosive damage to your self. Diving makes an explosion that can kill zombies. Costs $2000. *Double Tap Root Beer- Increases the firing rate for most of the guns. $2000 Money is needed to buy. *Quick Revive Soda-(SOLO Version) Revives the player automaticly. $500 is the ammount needed. (ONLINE version) Allows you to revive other players faster. Cost $1500. *Mule Kick-This perk allows the player to have 3 guns instead of 2. Costs $4000. *Speed Cola- Allows the player to reload twice as fast. Also rebuilds barriers slightly faster. More added soon. fefefergte Black Ops *Hardline- Allows you to get a killstreak with one less kill. (PRO version)- Allows you to change the contents of a Care Package. *Marathon-Sprint for longer times. (PRO version)- Sprint for unlimited duriation. *Light Weight- Move faster. (PRO version)- Take no fall damage. *Second Chance- Pull out your pisltol before dying. (PRO version)- Able to be revived. *Scout- Hold breath longer while sniping. *Flack Jacket- Less Explosive damage taken. (PRO version)- No explosive damage taken. *Warloard- Able to put two attachments on your weapon. (PRO version)- Extra Leathal and Tactical grenades. (Not smoke) *Slight of Hand- Reload Faster *Hardened- Bullets penetrate objects more. *Hacker- See locaation of enemy equipment. (PRO version)- Sabotage enemy equipment and boobt trap care packages. More added soon. Modern Warfare *Juggernaut- Slight health boost. *Stopping Power- Increaced bullet damage dealt. *UAV Jammer- Not shown on enemy Mini-map. *Frag x3- Have 3 Frag grenades. *Grenade Launcher- This replaces the first perk if attached to your weapon. *Overkill- 2 primary weapons used instead of a side arm. *RPG x2- 2 Rocket Propelled Grenades. *Claymore x2- To deployable claymore mines. *Deep Impact- Bullets penetrate walls easier. More added soon. MW2 Added soon. MW3 *Hardline- Killstreaks require 1 less kill to earn. (PRO version)- 2 assists counts as 1 kill and death streaks are earned at 1 less death. *Assasain- Invisable to UAVs. Portable Radar, and Heartbeat scencers. (PRO version)- CUAVs and EMPs don't effect you. *Overkill- Have 2 primarys (PRO version)- Can put an attachment on second weapon. *Blast Sheild- Less explosive damage taken. (PRO version)- Resistance to flash ans stun. *Slight of Hand- Reload faster. (PRO version)-Switch weapons faster. *Blind Eye- Air support on sentreys do't attck you. (PRO Versoin)- Do more damage to enemy killstreak rewards. More added soon. Call Of Duty World at War *Gas Mask- No effect from poison gas. *Stopping Power- Increaced bullet damage dealt. *x2 Bozooka- 2 Bazooka rockets. *x2 Bouncing Bettey- 2 sping powered explosives. *Juggernaut- Increased health. *Deep Impact- Increased bullet penetration. More added soon; Pictures Call Of Duty Modern Warfare 3 Category:CoD:WaW Category:Zombies Category:Perk Category:Perk-A-Cola Category:MW Category:MW2 Category:MW3 Category:Multi-Player Category:Black Ops